


Apple 🍎

by Adayka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Captain America Civil War - Freeform, Gen, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel Universe, wintersoldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayka/pseuds/Adayka
Summary: Pencil sketch, smartphone color ^^ 🍎❄️🍎





	Apple 🍎

**Author's Note:**

> Pencil sketch, smartphone color ^^ 🍎❄️🍎


End file.
